Punishment
by FOXGIRL200
Summary: Jo and August are both grounded ...they don't handle it well...


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

"I don't think I've ever seen you so…sullen; it's almost painful to watch."

"I know…it's just…being grounded sucks! And I had a date planned with August for our movie night to see the new horror flick in theatres; well, that's not going to happen." Jo settled herself against the arm of the couch, her body seemingly melting into the cushions upon contact. You know how you have those moments where you have to choose between sulking or accepting your fate and pushing right on through? And I mean really, seriously putting a smile on even as you know you're on your way to your own demise? Throw caution to the wind and smile in the face of adversity…Yeah, Jo was having none of that crap. She and Jess were seated on the couch- -the English teacher had decided to have a test the following morning and as such, the twin's free-time had been spent studying. I mean, Jo had practically memorized the entire English textbook. Seriously, the entire thing- -490 pages! Hey, believe me, Jo was way passed the point of boredom. Long story short the twins beyond ready to put their books away and enjoy some TV. But Jo's mind was currently without an alternative. Punishment left little room for recreational activities- -she was so bored it should be illegal to reach this level of boredom and not be in school. But, Jo was Jo; somehow she had found a way _…I knew letting him stay would lead to nothing but trouble… stupid Jo! Stupid! Stupid!_ Breaking the rules was not something Jo did often- -Tori insisted that it was wrong and hurtful- -seeing as she was HORRIBLE at it. It's no wonder she got caught.

"So…how bad did August get it?"

"Grounded for three weeks, no phone, no book club; he can only go to school and straight home again…and no visits for a month!" Jo said, her lips curling into a pout. Seriously, the whole grounding thing, it was beginning to grate on Jo's nerves. Jess stared at Jo, eyes shining with sympathy and sorrow. Jo could feel tears of frustration welling up in her eyes before she could stop it, a red hot fury that put August's hair to sham-STOP! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW, JOANNE APRIL WEST! Thinking about August wouldn't help with the situation.

'"Are you…crying?"

"No…no, I just have something in my eyes!" Jo said.

"Uh…yeah, they're called tears!"

"Shut up!"

Harsh…seriously, rudeness level 10…

"Oh…JoJo! What's going on with you?" Jo did NOT like where this conversation was headed.

Jess had _THAT_ look on her face. The look that screamed "girly-girl talk time" and Jo was having none of that. She slowly, cautiously inched her way off of the couch and into the kitchen. Three guesses what for, ready? A) Apple Juice B) Coffee or is it C) Water…? Think carefully now. Do you have your answers? Okay, moving on. Jo took a long swig of apple juice, hissing as the coldness soothed her soon to be sore throat…you'll see. "I don't know…really. But I just- -God, I'm turning into such a girl!" True…Jo had been more than a bit emotional over the last few weeks...and no! It wasn't that time of the month, perverts! Sorry…sorry…stayed in bed for an inordinately long period of time, drifted off at random times during the day…thought about August. It was more than a little concerning. Don't ask me…even I don't know what goes on in the girl's mind…all the time. Jade and Jess, seemed very confused, if not a tad bit frightened at the development, if not slightly worried. Tori thought nothing of it-she seemed a little _too_ unconcerned. As if she knew exactly what was the cause of Jo's descent into insanity. Even so, she wouldn't tell…and it infuriated Jade to a dangerous point that should never be accessible by anyone of the human race or Jade…ESPECIALLY Jade. Jess laughed, LAUGHED.

"What's so funny?"

"You are a girl…unless you've been using the wrong bathroom and no one ever bothered to call security…"

"Jess…!"

"Okay, I'm done…but, honestly, don get too worked up- -being a girl is pretty cool!"

"Not…helping." Jo ground out through tightly clenched teeth.

"Sorry…"

Silence…

Silence…

"I mean, you already have a male sounding name…"

"SHUT UP!"

XXXX

August paced around his room frantically, his fingers tapping nervously against his thigh. His parents would give him his phone back eventually. Right? Right? Please…if there was any happiness in the world, tell him that he would get his phone back! He ran a hand through his hair, cursing as he did so. He cursed himself for getting caught in that stupid tub- -he should have just gone home! _Stupid August! Stupid! Stupid!_ He'd gotten Jo in trouble, himself in even worse trouble…he was practically on house arrest for the next month! They wouldn't really be able to enjoy each other's company until then. He didn't understand- -they hadn't done anything, in fact they had gone to extreme lengths to avoid any temptation of the sexual kind while in each other's company. He growled at his reflection as he crossed the room once more. "Damn it, Red! You idiot- -what is wrong with you?!" Frustrated, August flung himself onto his mattress, groaning on impact. He flopped down onto his buried his face in his pillow.

"Hey, what the h-hell, man? Who d-d-died?" Kaiten's head appeared in the doorway, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I'm so stupid, Kaiten! A whole month…and I can't do anything! Not even send a freakin' text." August stared at the ceiling.

"What a-are y-you talking a-about?"

"Jo…I can't- -I'm not allowed to call her! Only in class, no book club…nowhere else!" August sighed, his frustration clear.

"W-w-what?" Kaiten asked.

"I'm grounded, remember? And that means I'm almost completely homebound for the next who know how long; I stopped counting! A sixteen year old recluse! And that means no visiting Jo, now movie marathons, no pranks- -I can't even help her with pranks!" August cursed loudly, angrily. "I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking? I'll tell you what I was thinking- -I wasn't! I knew it was a bad idea, but I wanted to stay! I wouldn't be surprised if Jo's ready to beat me with a folding chair…"

"Calm down…it's b-b-been, what? nine days…?" that means y-y-you only h-have 12 days to go!"

August growled. "Not helping."

"S-sorry…"

Silence…

Silence…

"What is wrong with me…?" August face palmed.

"A lot o-o-of things."

"SHUT UP!"

XXXX

"I almost feel bad for her..." Tori sipped her coffee, one eye on her mug, the other on a downtrodden Jo, who'd opted to nap on the couch.

"I know what you mean…she _really_ misses him. It's almost cute…if not odd. I mean, it is Jo." Jess shoveled apple sauce into her mouth. She settled herself at the other end of the couch by Jo's feet, careful not to disturb her already fast asleep twin. It was obvious that Jo had been victim to yet another fit of boredom- -her body slumped over with the aftermath of her blatant disinterest. Jo would wake up and go about her day, and Jess would try- -and fail- -to ease the girl's suffering. Jo was in a rut… for lack of a better word. Wake up…go to school…pull a prank before lunch…play with August, go home, terrorize Jess and Jade, talk to August on the phone, get ready for bed, sleep…repeat. And now, a wrench had been thrown into that routine, a hindrance in the normality that Jo had become so accustomed to. August was the one person Jo felt understood her…even Jess had to admit that there were snippets of Jo's personality that did and always would confound anyone within the realm of sanity…except for a certain red head. Jess reclined against the back of the couch. How would Jo fair for the remainder of her punishment? Would there be more days spent napping on the couch? Hell, this was all so new and confusing! Tori walked into the living room with a grimace. To Jess, it looked as if Tori regretted ever having commissioned Jade to punish the girl curled into a fetal position at the opposite end of the couch.

"This is why I hate being the bad cop…"

"Yeah…I always hate it when she shuts out the rest of the world…it's like watching an angel die."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

Closed off Jo…never led to anything good.

"Come help me make dinner- -I doubt if Jo's eaten today."


End file.
